To authenticate a user, websites or applications typically determine whether a password entered by the user matches with the user account. However, simply relying on user account and password to authenticate users is no longer adequate in many situations.
A number of other technologies have been developed to authenticate users, and using security questions is a common technique.
A typical security question includes a question and an answer. The security questions are often setup by the user, and the correct answer to the security question must be provided to pass the authentication process.
Since security questions are often setup wholly or partially by the user, the user may forget the answer to a security question due to various reasons, and cannot pass the authentication process. As a result, the user may not be able to login to the desired website or application, which may cause significant inconveniences to the user.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution that addresses the issue of forgotten answers to security questions.